


Tame

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/M, Ghoul Grumps, M/M, Polyamory, Siren Dan, Size Difference, Transformation, Were-Tiger! Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin feels big and uncomfortable in his body, even more so when he transforms into the hulking mass of were-tiger. All he can see are flaws. Then there's Dan, who sees nothing but beauty and is determined to share that point of view with Arin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a commission for the lovely [egobangin-in-the-house-tonight](http://egobangin-in-the-house-tonight.tumblr.com/) and is based on her wonderful [Ghoul Grumps AU](http://egobangin-in-the-house-tonight.tumblr.com/post/136329063908/okay-here-i-go)

The chair creaks as Arin settles into it, the sound going overall unnoticed but Arin picks up on it. He’s in a meeting with two representatives from YouTube Red. He’s there to talk about opportunities for the Grumps, important crap that requires his attention, but all he can think about is that everyone in the room heard the noise too. He tries not to let his embarrassment show in his speech, but it still manages to throw him off for a moment, makes him lose his place in the conversation. 

“Um,” Arin says, trying to focus back in on his words, but now he’s afraid that the chair under him is going to collapse at any moment, “I…sorry- “he clears his throat, “I got a little sidetracked.” 

The men raise their eyebrows at him and it only helps to make Arin feel more self-conscious. He’s not one to be too easily embarrassed in social situations. He could be awkward, but more often than not he could turn it around, make it funny, make it work for him. Right now he’s just too aware of how his body is stuffed into the tight confines of the office chair, his thighs pressed against the unyielding wooden arms, how he’s sweating from the California heat, stray strands of hair sticking to his forehead, and sweat stains under the arms of his t-shirt. He feels big, clunky, and uncomfortable. 

Arin tries to push past how he feels, trying to get out of his own head, and continue talking about the show because that’s what matters. His personal crap can wait, it’s Game Grumps that needs him to be able to pull this off. 

“We have a lot of really exciting content that could work with YouTube Red,” Arin says, visualizing the words in his head as if notes on a card. He had gone over this spiel with Barry and Vernon, had rehearsed a little of what he would pitch, and he falls back into that now, rattling off the ideas they have to offer. 

Needless to say, the deal doesn’t go as well as it could have and Arin is sure he’ll have to take some time to write up an email, trying belatedly to seal the deal. Maybe he can talk Vernon into writing something up and sending it off. Arin is a figurehead in the company but it’s a position he never wanted, never asked for, and it’s something he still struggles with being comfortable with. 

Arin feels like crap on the way back to the office, the lingering doubts clinging to him. He’s mildly hungry, figuring he can hold out on eating lunch until he gets back to the office where he has a few Paleo meals stored in tiny plastic Tupperware containers in the fridge, but then there’s a bit of traffic and Arin’s car is moving slow enough for him to notice the Wendy’s sign off to the left side of the street. He shouldn’t, but he finds himself getting over and pulling into the parking lot of the fast-food restaurant. 

Twenty minutes later Arin feels worse than he had before he got in the car. He feels like shit because he broke his diet, feels bad because being so full of cheap and greasy food is only making him feel even bigger, like he’s taking up even more space than usual. He sighs, stomach rumbling in protest at the meal he’d just subjected it to.

Arin’s phone chimes and he checks the message he got before he pulls out of the driveway. It’s from Suzy, a simple: _‘How did the meeting go?’_

Arin frowns. He doesn’t feel like admitting that he feels like he screwed it up, at least not right now. He taps out a quick reply to his wife: _‘It wasn’t too bad. I’ll let you know when I get home.’_

\--

Arin’s mood improves a little when he gets to the office, sinking into the familiarity of his friends and partners. Arin sighs as he plops down on the office couch, letting his eyes fall closed. A few moments later, he feels the couch dip slightly next to him and Arin cracks an eye open to see Suzy sitting there. She’s transformed and Arin must really be out of it if he hadn’t noticed the quiet hiss that follows Suzy’s naga form. He smiles at her and she leans over and cups his cheek. 

“Did something happen?” Suzy asks. 

Arin presses his face into her palm and when he looks at her he notices that the snakes that make up her ‘hair’ are focused on him and Arin swears he can sense a hint of worry in their eyes that matches what he’s finding in Suzy’s. 

Arin shrugs, but he knows Suzy can sense when he isn’t okay. She can see through any mask Arin might try to wear which is why it’s damn near pointless to try and hide anything from her. He’s always been able to tell her anything, which is why it’s easy for him to kiss her fingertips and mumble out, “I might have fucked it up?” 

“Why do you think that?” Suzy asks. 

“I was just acting stupid. I got all nervous because…” 

“Because?” Suzy prods gently when Arin has been quiet for too long. 

Arin bites his lip, “Maybe it’s stupid, but I felt all insecure. The chair I was in squeaked when I sat down and I was sweating really bad. I just felt like this huge gross dude, you know?” 

Suzy nods, runs her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching lightly at his scalp. Arin almost purrs as a reflex, Suzy’s transformed naga self is heightening Arin’s own animalistic senses. 

“Babe,” she says sweetly, fingers still sliding through his hair, “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think, and you’re not disgusting, you’re beautiful.” 

Arin smiles at his wife’s words and he wants to believe them but self-love is something he’s always struggled with, highlighting his biggest insecurities and morphing them into jokes, handing them out to everyone else because it would hurt less than people digging them up and pointing them out to him on their own. 

“Maybe you can rest for a little while?” Suzy suggests, “Clear your head?” and her eyes scan over him, giving him a choice, and options, and things, she knows helps to soothe him.

Arin looks to the beanbag chair in the corner of the office, it’s one of his favorite places to nap. He glances at Suzy before he nods, “Maybe I will.” 

Suzy’s leans in to press a kiss to Arin’s lips and when she’s this close he can hear the quiet hiss of her snakes brushing his ears. Suzy’s hands and mouth leave him and she slides away to let Arin unwind and rest if he wants to. 

Arin sighs before he stands up. As if on autopilot he moves to his desk, tucked under the solid wood is his duffle bag. Arin pulls it out and digs through it, lifting out a set of clothes; t-shirt, shorts, boxers, all matching his current outfit or at least very similar, the only difference being that the clothes from the bag are about three sizes too big for his current form. 

Arin walks with the new outfit to the office bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sets the new outfit on the counter next to the sink and steps back, tugging off his sweat-damp t-shirt and dropping it to the floor. He meets his reflection in the mirror and Arin can’t help but grimace. He’s too soft with his rounded belly, pecs that could double as B-cup tits, flab clinging to his hips and thighs. Arin frowns. He glances at his wrist where the metal token of his bracelet is pressing against his skin. 

_‘Self-Love’_

Arin sighs and slips the bracelet off of his wrist, setting it on the bathroom counter.

There are times, like now, where he isn’t happy or comfortable in his natural form, this human body. It’s rare that he feels the urge to transform so strongly but right now he’d rather be his tiger form than his human form, right now he wants to be as far away from this Arin as possible. 

Arin closes his eyes, focuses, allows his mind and body to stretch and change. New, but familiar, instincts filling him. He’s sleek, he’s wild, strong. When Arin opens his eyes, he’s a good deal taller, heavy with fur and mass, his tiger form’s red-orange eyes blinking back at him. 

Arin dresses and he only fumbles a little with his paws. It’s always a weird jolt, just for a second, like he’s got to sink into the feeling of being so different from his usual form. He looks in the mirror as he ties his hair up in a ponytail and he feels better already, his tiger form calming him in a way that not much else can do. 

He collects his clothes, stuffing them back into the duffle bag before he slips from the bathroom. Arin rounds the corner heading back into the main office and he promptly feels someone collide with him. He’s fine, barely budges, but Arin looks down and sees Chris sprawled out on his ass on the floor. 

“Oops! Sorry, man,” Arin says, his voice deeper, a little smoother. He offers his giant paw to Chris and the man takes it, his hand small in comparison to Arin’s, the difference vast enough that Chris only needs to hold on to the edge of Arin’s paw to steady himself. 

“Watch your big furry ass, Jesus,” Chris says in his odd mix of American and Irish accents. Arin knows he doesn’t mean it to be cruel, that it’s a product of Chris’ humor, but with how shit Arin had been feeling about his human form, how he had transformed to escape those thoughts. Chris’s words only highlight the fact that as a tiger Arin is even _bigger_ , even more in the way. 

“Sorry,” Arin mumbles, feeling embarrassed and he’s overly thankful his fur doesn’t show the way he’s undoubtedly flushing with embarrassment. 

“Why don’t you put that heft to good use and help me move these?” Chris says, motioning to the small stack of boxes near the office stairs. 

Arin, still feeling bad, nods and goes to help move the shit that he’d asked Chris to bring to the office today. With Arin being in his tiger form the work is easy, Arin being able to carry three boxes at a time compared to Chris’s one. Once he’s done with the task Arin slides away, leaves Chris to sort through the boxes. Arin drags one of the sumo beanbags to the corner of the room, near the window, sunlight already bathing the patch of office floor in warmth. 

Arin settles down on the beanbag, curling his large frame onto the squishy surface. He sighs, feeling better with the hot sunlight seeping into his fur, he lets out a low rumble. Chris is his friend, but the words stick with him. Why couldn’t Arin’s transformed self be something small and delicate? Something nimble? Why was he just as big and bulky and huge as he was in his everyday life? It didn’t seem fair. 

Arin is just nodding off when he feels a hand rubbing carefully at one of his ears. He cracks open his eyes, letting out a soft _‘murr’_ in question. Already he can smell salt, fresh air, and familiar deodorant. Arin blinks awake to see Dan standing there. Dan is smiling down sweetly at Arin in a way that fully reminds him of Suzy’s smile. 

“Hey, Ar,” Dan says and he’s still rubbing at Arin’s ear, but his touch morphs into his long fingers skritching at the top of Arin’s head. Arin stretches, toes curling and he can hear Dan let out a soft laugh, “Suzy told me you were feeling kinda… not so good?” 

Arin blinks, feeling embarrassed even though he trusts Dan as much as he does Suzy, trusts them both with his fears and self-doubts, but Dan hasn’t been with him as long, and Arin doesn’t always want to share his negative thoughts about himself. The ultimate fear being that he might highlight them for Dan, might make him see those imperfections just like Arin can. 

Dan crouches down on his knees when Arin won’t answer him. Like this, he’s bathed in sunlight, the warm glow catching on the patches of scales decorating his arms and the curve of his cheek, up near his temple, making them glitter iridescent, a rainbow of colors dancing across his skin and not for the first time Arin is a little in awe over how lovely Dan is, how beautiful, how lucky Arin is to have a gorgeous wife and a stunning boyfriend. Maybe a little of how Arin wishes he could be small and pretty like Dan is. 

“You can tell me if you want,” Dan says, his hand working now to pet through the bits of Arin’s hair that had slipped from the ponytail. 

“Don’t you already know?” Arin asks, maybe a little more petulant than he needs to be. 

Dan takes it in stride, “I know you think your meeting didn’t go well.” 

“It didn’t,” Arin says, “But it isn’t just that…” 

A bit of concern graces Dan’s features but he keeps his voice low and steady when he asks, “What else?” 

Arin sighs, whiskers twitching. He’s going to tell Dan, he already knows he’s going to give up the ghost and tell him what’s bothering him. 

“I feel too big; I _am_ too big. I’m in the way and huge and gross and- “

“Hey,” Dan says softly, he elbows at Arin’s side, “Move over.” 

“Dan- “ 

“Come on,” Dan urges. 

Arin obliges and scoots over, allowing Dan’s thin frame to join him on the beanbag. Dan drapes his lithe form over Arin’s sturdy body, Dan being small enough compared to Arin that he barely feels the pressure of Dan on top of him. Dan smiles as he rubs his face against Arin’s chest and Arin can feel Dan’s gills scratching against the fabric of his shirt. 

On reflex, muscle memory, or hell, just because he wants to, Arin curls an arm around Dan’s waist, squeezing at him a bit. 

“You _are_ big,” Dan says and Arin feels his heart drop, “But it is in no way a bad thing.” Arin rolls his eyes, opens his mouth to retort, but Dan cuts him off, “Arin, your body is big but it’s _strong_. You are strong, and powerful, and gorgeous, _and_ even though you are all those things it doesn’t mean you can’t also be soft and gentle.” 

Dan moves, inches himself over Arin’s body so that suddenly he’s straddling Arin’s chest, seated now on top of him, Arin is so much bigger than Dan’s tiny form. Dan leans forward, small hands cupping Arin’s furry cheeks and he rubs their noses together. 

“You are a big sap after all,” Arin says. 

Arin’s hands smooth up Dan’s thin legs. Arin’s paws are big enough that he could circle Dan’s narrow waist completely. Dan’s grin widens and he kisses Arin’s slightly wet, pink nose. 

“You’re a powerful tiger who could probably seriously hurt us all if you wanted to, but you never have, because you’re careful, and kind, and _gentle_ ,” Dan reminds, “You keep us safe, Arin.” 

Arin feels embarrassment creep through him. There are days he feels good about his size, like when he can so easily heft Dan up and carry him around the office while Dan breaks into a round of giggles, like when he can move the heavy shit that no one else can lift, like right now when Dan or Suzy, or anyone else can sit on him and he can support their entire forms, like he’s their personal furniture. 

“Sometimes I look in the mirror and I don’t like who I see,” Arin admits, his voice quiet. 

Dan’s hands are braced on Arin’s massive chest, fingers inching towards the collar of Arin’s t-shirt, fingertips petting the beginnings of fur that poke out around Arin’s neck. He’s got that serious look on his face again, and Arin wants to wipe it away, only wants to see those soft gentle smiles that belong to Dan. 

“I think everyone feels that way sometimes, even I do. I mean, I have _decorative_ gills.” 

“You shouldn’t,” Arin says, “You’re beautiful, Dan.” 

Dan leans forward so he can kiss Arin. It’s just a simple kiss, innocent in the way that Dan presses his warm lips against the front of Arin’s muzzle. Arin let’s a finger trail down Dan’s back. He feels the knobs of Dan’s spine through his t-shirt and he watches in awe as Dan shivers above him. 

“So are you,” Dan says as he draws back. He smiles when he feels Arin’s hand circle his wrist, Arin only needing two fingers to close around the fragile bone, “I have an idea of how I can show you just how gentle and beautiful you are.” 

“I’m all ears,” Arin says as he catches the hint of heat dancing behind Dan’s eyes, when he can scent the beginnings of arousal pooling inside of Dan. The smell making something worm its way through Arin’s chest. 

Dan grins and then kisses Arin again. It’s less innocent this time. Kissing in this form took a bit of practice. Arin has to remember to be mindful of his fangs, but he parts his mouth and Dan sighs against him, fingers stroking the fur of Arin’s cheeks. 

Dan breaks their kiss and leans forward a bit more so he’s closer to Arin’s ears, how when he whispers, voice low, it’s like he’s speaking right into Arin’s brain. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Arin lets out a sharp gasp and Dan grins again. Arin brings a paw up, curling it around Dan’s waist, nearly ready to tear Dan’s clothes off right now. Dan laughs, setting both of his hands on Arin’s own. 

“Hang on, we can’t do this here with everyone around. Let’s go to my place. I’ll drive okay?”

Arin doesn’t want to move but he wants to be with Dan. A heat filling his stomach at the prospects of getting to fuck Dan. Arin lets out a low growl and Dan smiles at him, eyes sparkling and hands planted on the wide expanse of Arin’s chest. 

“You like that idea, Arin? Getting to fuck me? Opening me up with your huge dick?” 

Air rushes out of Arin’s nose and he feels heat surge through every inch of him. 

“Fuck,” Arin says, low, needy already. 

“That’s the idea,” Dan says. 

He rolls off of Arin’s chest and slides to the floor. They both know Arin is too big to fit inside of Dan’s car, which requires Arin to transform back into his human self. He hates when he has to shift back before he’s really ready, slipping back and forth into his different headspaces kind of fucks with him. 

“Can you go grab my spare clothes?” Arin asks. 

Dan nods, ducks down to kiss Arin’s forehead, “Sure thing.” 

Arin listens to Dan pad away and as he waits for his boyfriend to return Arin closes his eyes, winding down, transforming back into his normal state, well, for the most part. He’s human in stature, but he didn’t want to shift back all of the way, keeping himself half-way between human and tiger with his ears and tail intact. 

Dan returns to find Arin swimming in the tiger-sized clothes that had been on his much larger form just moments ago. He hands off the bag to Arin and collects the tiger clothes as Arin strips out of them. Arin’s thankful that no one else happens to be in the main room of the office right about now, as he’s barely comfortable with having Dan see him changing right now, the insecurities about his body coming back to him in full force. Dan is lean and narrow, soft but sharp at the same time, where Arin feels anything but. 

Arin feels a touch to his shoulder and he looks up as he pulls the tank top over his head to see Dan looking down at him, eyes so warm, so full of affection that Arin feels like he could choke on it. Dan offers his hand to Arin and he eyes it almost warily before he takes it and lets Dan help tug him up with a surprising amount of strength. 

They are level, eye-to-eye and Arin smiles when Dan leans into him again, when he cups Arin’s face and kisses him this way, and Arin can touch at Dan’s scales with his fingers, feeling the odd texture against his hands. Arin’s tongue slips into Dan’s mouth and Dan pulls back with a giggle. 

“If you start that we’ll never make it to the car.” 

Arin almost wants to say ‘fuck it’ and just sneak off to a secluded spot here in the office, but he wants to be comfortable, loud, doesn’t want to hide or hold back, not when he’s with Dan. Arin links their hands together, lacing their fingers. 

“You get your keys and I’ll get my phone so I can text Suzy and let her know I’m leaving with you.” 

Dan nods and the two of them part. Arin misses Dan’s warm soft hand twined with his almost instantly. Every instinctual part of him longs to follow Dan even though logically he knows they are only parting for a few moments at most. Dan has a way about calming him, about making any situation feel okay, feel manageable and Arin wants to sink into that feeling, wants to kiss and touch, and hold Dan until every fear inside of him melts down into something soft and tame.

Arin finds his phone at his desk and taps out a text to Suzy, finding it easier than seeking her out in the office when she might be busy recording. 

_‘I’m going to Dan’s for a bit to relax. I’ll see you at home tonight. Love you.’_

Dan returns to Arin just as he hits send and Dan slides up to him, jangling his keys. 

“You ready, Loverboy?” 

Arin laughs but he seeks out Dan’s hand and laces their fingers together like before, sighing into the warmth of their shared touch. 

Suzy doesn’t text back until Arin’s buckled into the passenger seat of Dan’s car. A simple: _‘Have fun ;) love you too.’_ And Arin feels like maybe she knew this was going to happen when she told Dan about Arin’s funk. 

The ride to Dan’s isn’t all that long, but Arin feels tight, wound with the beginnings of arousal, Dan’s words searing inside of him. They switch off a lot, but usually Arin prefers to bottom, to be under Dan and be fucked by him, but right now he’s more than happy at the thought of working Dan open, of feeling Dan clenching tight around him. 

“Are you excited?” Dan asks, a coy smirk passing over his face. 

Arin blinks from his daze, from the scenario of Dan on his hands and knees, pressing back on to Arin’s fingers. 

“What?” Arin asks. 

“You were growling,” Dan says, that smug little smirk widening. 

Arin flushes a little, “I was?” 

Dan nods, glancing between the road and Arin, “You’re excited to fuck me, baby?” 

“Fuck,” Arin hisses and he can feel his tail twitching where it’s curled carefully around his ankles, how he’s tingling at the base of it, where fur meets skin. His fingers dig into the fabric of his shorts, and even though Arin isn’t fully transformed, his senses are heightened more than usual and he swears he can smell how turned on Dan is, how much he wants this too, “I just want to feel you tight around me.” 

Dan’s fingers curl around the steering wheel, “Jesus, Arin.” His voice is low and that snakes inside of Arin, buries under his skin and Arin wants so badly to taste the sounds he knows Dan makes, those low little moans, his gasps. 

It takes all Arin has not to grab at Dan on the short walk from when Dan parks the car in his driveway to when Dan is unlocking his front door. Once they are both inside the house, well, that’s a different story. Arin turns and pins Dan to the front door, scanning his face once before he leans in and presses their mouths together, harder than he had at the office. Dan lets out a moan, soft, and hungry and Arin’s fingers curl around Dan’s shoulders. 

Dan’s tongue slips into Arin’s mouth, sliding so slick against Arin’s own, and it makes him think of some of the first times they had kissed, how nervous Dan had been, how he fumbled his touches and blushed, and how this Dan who is arching into Arin’s hands and trying to press their hips together is such a far cry from the other version of himself. 

Dan’s hands find their way to Arin’s chest and he presses his palms against Arin, pushing Arin back just a little so that their mouths part. Dan is panting, licking at his red and swollen lips, eyes dancing over Arin’s frame. 

“Do you want to transform?” Dan asks, voice slurred just a little from arousal. 

Arin nods, eagerly grabs for the hem of his tank top as he tugs it up and over his head before dropping it to Dan’s living room floor. The pants are next and Arin quickly shoves them down, stepping out of the shorts and his boxers in the same breath. Dan is watching him and Arin is so turned on that it’s hard to feel as embarrassed as he had back at the office when Dan had been watching him change clothes. 

Arin’s hard and he strokes himself once, shivering and earning a sweet little moan from Dan. He closes his eyes, hand around his cock and he lets in that feeling of being wild, of being that tiger side of himself and the transformation comes easy. Arin feels his cock grow in his hand, shifting longer and thicker, rigid with sleek bumps along the shaft, the bumps taking the place of the sharp barbs that true tigers have. 

Arin hears a shuddery breath and his deep orange eyes flicker open to see Dan watching him, his mouth parted and his hand cupping his own cock through his jeans, looking at Arin like he’s in awe, like Arin is something worth being amazed by. He takes a step closer to Dan, watching as Dan’s head tips back against the wall so his eyes can meet Arin’s, how the movement exposes the pale line of his throat. In this form Arin can practically hear each individual beat of Dan’s heart, the rush of blood through his veins, the shaky breaths he’s letting out.

Arin’s paw is giant against Dan’s slight frame as it slides over Dan’s torso. He only needs one finger to pop the button on Dan’s jeans, drawing back a little to let Dan push the fabric down and off. It’s Arin’s turn to watch, to see Dan strip for him.

Dan really is lovely. He’s all tanned skin, a lean athletic body. His skin is flecked with the teal colored scales, almost randomly deposited like freckles or birthmarks. Arin thinks if given the chance he could spend hours exploring Dan’s body, for how much he already knows he thinks he could always learn more, could find all the ways Dan likes to be touched in this human form. 

As Dan strips, Arin can see the tanned skin of his lower stomach where it leads down to his pubic bone begin to give way to a larger smattering of scales covering the bottoms of Dan’s hip bones and flowing inward, over his crotch. Dan is hard already through the thin layer of his boxer briefs, the outline of his penis long and thick, straining against the fabric and the heat inside of Arin flourishes, he’s aware of the rumble that leaves him. 

Dan smiles and steps forward, grabbing Arin’s wrist which is thicker than any part of Dan’s entire body. He lets Dan lead him toward the bedroom. The air is heavy with their mixing arousals and nothing turns Arin on more than smelling his partner’s scent, their heat, especially with Dan, how the usual smell changes, morphs into something different and new and just as intoxicating. 

Dan’s bedroom is huge and Arin always feels a little embarrassed because Dan made a lot of his housing choices based on Arin’s form, wanting Arin to be as comfortable in his home as he was in his own, wanting Arin to have the option to transform, for them to be able to do just what they are doing now. Even the bed was a choice made with Arin’s tiger form in mind. It’s massive and when Dan is lying in it he looks even tinier, like a doll left behind by an oversized child. 

Dan stops in the middle of the room and Arin moves up to him, swift, sleek. He brings a paw up and brushes against Dan’s lower back, over his hips watching Dan shiver for him. Dan’s eyes are so warm, so deep and dark when he’s looking up to see Arin’s face. Dan buries his fingers into the fur at Arin’s side, his fingers and palms not covering nearly as much space as Arin’s hands are on Dan’s body. 

“I want you to take my underwear off,” Dan murmurs, cheeks going a faint pink as he grins.

Arin swallows but he’s quick to tuck two fingers into the waistband of the fabric and slide them down and off. Dan steadies himself with his hands on one of Arin’s massive forearms, stepping out of the underwear and letting Arin toss it aside. Then Dan is standing before him, naked and lovely. 

Most of Dan’s human-form follows a human’s anatomy, save for the scales, and the gills, and well, his dick. Dan’s cock is all siren, except since he has legs instead of his tail the process of getting him hard and getting his dick ‘out’ doesn’t really come into play. Dan’s cock is long curving upward, the head a vague spade shape, the color matching that of his scales, a shade or two darker than the light blue of his tail in his siren form. 

Dan touches his dick, giving himself a stroke as he shivers in front of Arin. That’s another thing about Dan’s cock, it’s ultra-sensitive, especially the head and there has been one or two times where Arin has delighted in going slow, in working his tongue around just the head of Dan’s dick and seeing how long he could last before he came. 

“I want,” Dan pants, chest flushing a little with how turned on he is, “I want you to finger me open, okay?” 

“Dan,” Arin starts, always feeling a tad nervous about being asked to do that. His fingers are large and thick, close to the size of Arin’s cock in his human form. In his current body Dan feels so small, so tiny, and Arin is always afraid to hurt him. 

Dan steps close and he touches Arin’s paw, uses both hands to lift it so he can bring it to his mouth, pressing his lips to the center pad of Arin’s paw. “I know you won’t hurt me,” Dan reminds, his breath tickling Arin’s palm. He looks up at Arin and smiles, “I love you, I trust you.” 

Arin nods, remembering the whole reason they came here. Dan wanted to show Arin that even with his size, in any form, any shape, Arin would never hurt the ones he loves, and Dan is definitely someone he loves. 

Dan moves away from Arin and goes to the nightstand next to the bed, pulling the drawer open and digging around inside before he knocks it closed with his hip and settles on the wide expanse of his bed, bottle of lube clasped in his hand. 

Arin follows suit and moves to the bed to join Dan. The mattress dips under Arin’s added weight but it holds and Arin feels comfortable crawling across the sheets until he’s next to Dan. He reaches down and curls his hand around Dan’s dick, stroking him and watching Dan’s head fall back, curls brushing his shoulders as he lets out a moan. 

“H-Here,” Dan says, pressing the lube into Arin’s free hand. 

Arin draws his hand from Dan’s cock and he watches as Dan turns over onto his belly on the bed, how he presses his ass up into the air, folding his arms against the mattress and resting his head on them. The mass of his curls hides his face from Arin, but Arin is careful as he scoots up behind Dan. He runs his paw up the long line of Dan’s back, marveling for just a moment in how huge his hand looks compared to Dan’s narrow body. Arin lets his finger trace the knobby curve of Dan’s spine. He can feel Dan shiver under him and he loves the feeling, loves seeing how Dan will react to him. He’s less nervous now about hurting Dan, more turned on at seeing how eager Dan is, how he presses his ass back against nothing, waiting for Arin to open him up. 

Arin rests a paw against Dan’s small ass, giving a light squeeze and Dan lets out a soft little moan that lights up Arin’s insides. Arin can’t help but tease just a little, to take his time just a bit. He sets his other paw on Dan’s right cheek and he uses them both to spread Dan’s ass apart and open, exposing Dan’s cute little hole. 

“A-Arin,” Dan moans, shivering and Arin is fairly sure Dan is touching himself again, his voice tight with arousal and maybe just a fraction of embarrassment. 

“You’re so cute,” Arin says lovingly, and he rubs his thumb over Dan’s hole, feeling the tight ring of muscle quiver for him. He does it again, slower, rubbing his thumb in a circle and Dan groans for him. Arin leans in with Dan exposed and he licks over that sweet pink hole, his tongue wide and flat and covering the expanse of Dan’s asshole with ease. 

Dan’s hands fist the sheets and he presses back surprised and hungry into Arin’s touch. Arin hums and he does it again, licking long broad stripes over Dan’s entrance, tracing that rim of muscle with his tongue, being as slow and careful as he can. Dan is letting out an array of sighs and moans and guttural, beautiful grunts that sound like they are being pulled from the very depths of his body. 

Arin is rock hard, and Dan is the same and he shakes as he looks at Arin over his shoulder, hair a disaster and lips already bitten red. 

“Please, Arin, finger me.” 

Arin nods, reluctantly drawing back from Dan so he can pop the cap on the lube and drizzle the slick and cold liquid over his fingers. It isn’t the easiest to do considering his fur, but he’s done it before and Dan doesn’t mind the feeling, says it’s _different_ but not _bad_. 

Dan presses back further, sliding his knees apart as he tries to widen his stance and give Arin as much room to work with as he can. 

“Ready?”Arin asks. 

Dan nods, “Yes, I’m…I’m so ready, Arin. God.” 

“Fuck,” Arin breathes, again, that low growl rumbling up his throat and he can hear Dan moan lightly into the crook of his arm. 

Arin positions his index finger at Dan’s entrance, how the single digit looks huge compared to the tiny ring of muscle and if they had never done this before Arin would say it would be impossible for Dan to open up and take him, but they _have_ done this before and he knows firsthand how much Dan can handle from him. 

Arin traces the damp hole, following the wet path his tongue had taken before, trying to get Dan to relax that much more, make it that much easier. He hears Dan sigh and Arin adjusts, he carefully begins to press his finger against Dan’s entrance, feeling the resistance before he starts to slide inside. 

Dan lets out a soft moan as Arin’s finger opens him. He knows the stretch is different, more than if Arin were opening him in his human form but Arin goes slow, steady, and Dan, fuck, Dan just _takes_. His body opens around Arin, sinfully tight and clenching around Arin’s finger. Once Arin is inside all of the way he gives Dan a moment to adjust, using his free hand to pet lovingly over the small of Dan’s back. 

“You’re doing so well,” Arin murmurs. He can’t help but praise Dan, how pretty Dan looks open like this, wanting Arin so badly. That hunger pools inside of Arin’s stomach, hot and tight and his cock aches between his legs, so eager and ready to see that same clenching of Dan’s muscles around his dick instead of just his fingers, but Arin has to go slow, has to be patient for Dan’s sake. When Dan starts wriggling Arin takes it as his cue to start moving. He moves his finger inside of Dan, fucking him lightly; Arin’s finger is wide enough and big enough that he easily brushes against Dan’s prostate, earning more sweet noises from Dan’s body. 

Dan is shaking as he lifts his head and mumbles, “Another, Arin, please?” 

That heat swells inside of Arin, roaring as strong as the white-hot center of a flame. Arin exhales sharply, the end of his own dick dripping with arousal, twitching with the need to fill that hungry hole of Dan’s. Arin edges his second finger alongside the first and Dan moans. Arin can see his fingers clenching into the sheets, can hear the low groan as Dan stretches him wider, has him taking more. Just two of Arin’s fingers is the width of a thick cock or one of the bigger toys they use, the ones Dan would play with to get used to what it would feel like to take Arin in this way. His cock is even thicker, bigger, and they both know it. 

That’s why Dan chose this, why Dan wanted to get fucked instead of fuck Arin. He knows how big Arin is, how that means Arin has to be extra careful, has to be gentle, that Dan is highlighting that insane level of trust it takes for them to actually fuck in these forms. Within that heat Arin feels a swirl of emotion, of lust and some deep aching sense of affection that runs through his blood. He loves Dan so much, would do anything for him, would always do whatever he could to keep him safe, make him happy. 

No matter how much Arin wants to be slow and careful it doesn’t mean he can stop Dan from rutting back against his fingers like he is now, wriggling his narrow hips and trying to fuck himself faster than Arin is moving. 

“Holy shit, Dan,” Arin pants, voice tight. 

“Can’t help it,” Dan breathes, “You feel so fucking good.” 

Arin moans, presses his fingers a little deeper, curling and he nails Dan’s prostate and he feels Dan’s thin body jerk, hears Dan mewl in pleasure, sees his knees wobble on the mattress. 

“Fuck, if you do that again I just might come. Can you fuck me now?” 

“You’re not stretched enough. Can you take one more for me?” 

Dan groans, “I’m good, I’m ready right now. Just give me your cock, Arin.” 

“You get my fingers first, remember?” Arin asks, voice soft and gentle. He leans down enough to kiss the back of Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan whines, “Okay, fuck, another then.” 

Arin doesn’t feed him the third finger right away, he fucks Dan slowly on two digits and though Dan writhes and moans Arin isn’t doing it to tease, though he’s gotta admit that Dan is goddamn beautiful when he’s so desperate like this. When he wants to get fucked this badly, usually it’s Arin that is the one pleading for more, begging for Dan to just get _inside_ of him. Arin’s doing it because he doesn’t want to hurt Dan. He really wants Dan to be as prepped as can be. 

Finally, Arin is pressing a third finger against Dan’s already stretched hole and Dan goes stock-still allowing Arin to work the digit into him. 

“God,” Dan moans. 

“Too much?” Arin asks, barely wiggling his fingers. 

“Y-You wish,” Dan pants, “It’s just, you’re so _warm_.” 

Arin feels just a hint of embarrassment wind through him. He loves praise from Dan, adores it, but as much as he loves to hear it, he doesn’t always believe it. Some days are easier than others to sink into those words, those sweet affections from the other man. 

Arin doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how amazing Dan looks stretched so wide around three of his fingers. He’s so open, the rim of muscle fluttering pink and tight and Arin rubs his thumb against the raised flesh, hears Dan whimper in response. Arin’s breath is coming harsh, matching Dan’s, and he knows he’s pushing his own limitations as well as Dan’s. 

He still takes the time to finger Dan, trying to be mindful of his prostate because he doesn’t want to make Dan come quite yet, trying to save it so he can feel that beautiful heat of Dan coming when he’s tight around Arin’s cock. 

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan moans. 

“Okay,” Arin says, nodding though Dan can’t see him, “Okay, I’m pulling out now, alright?” 

Dan runs a hand through his hair, nodding desperately, “Okay, yes.” 

Arin pulls his fingers free and Dan grunts, knees sliding a little on the sheets, as he’s empty, clenching around nothing. Arin fumbles for the bottle of lube, finding it and popping the cap, rushing as he drizzles it on his paw and he strokes himself. He hisses at the feeling. He’d been neglecting his own erection, his own arousal in favor of focusing on Dan. Only now is he aware of how hard he is, how the pointed tip of his dick is slick and drooling with pre-come. 

“Arin,” Dan is saying again, drawing Arin back into the here and now, “I want you.” 

Arin gets up on his knees, feeling huge and towering over Dan. The other man never looks smaller than when Arin is getting ready to mount him. Dan feels tiny and breakable but Arin steels himself. He won’t break Dan. He loves Dan, and Dan can handle him. 

The logistics of actually fucking Dan always comes into play when Arin’s in tiger form. It’s easy for Arin to do a lot of the work, making it simpler for Dan to just relax and enjoy the feeling of getting fucked by Arin. Dan is still on his knees, legs spread so wide on the bed and his ass pressed back in an invitation to Arin. 

Arin lines himself up, one giant paw curling around Dan’s hip to brace himself, to keep Dan perfectly still- not that Dan wasn’t doing an excellent job of that all by himself- and Arin hisses at the first touch of the narrow tip of his dick to Dan’s hole. He’s not even inside yet and he’s so hard, so turned on. Every single part of Arin is telling him to shove his cock into Dan, to push until Dan is absolutely stuffed, but he ignores the instinct, cants his hips slowly and begins to ease himself into Dan. 

Dan moans as Arin fills him. Arin’s cock is thick, only getting thicker near the base. He marvels at the sight of inch after inch of his dick entering Dan. His siren boyfriend clenching around Arin already, making it that much harder to concentrate. Arin stills when he’s halfway inside of Dan, giving the other man a moment to adjust. Dan’s face is pressed to the mattress, all that hair hiding his face and all Arin wants is to _see_ him. 

“You good so far?” Arin asks, voice achingly tight. 

“Yeah, fuck, God. You’re only halfway, baby?” 

“Yeah.” 

Dan moans, “I can take more, please.” 

Arin doesn’t argue, isn’t sure he has the willpower to do so. He urges more of himself inside of Dan, watching Dan’s body stretch wider than it had even with three of Arin’s fingers working into him. Arin doesn’t let up again until he bottoms out, his dick fully sheathed inside of Dan. 

“God,” Dan moans, “I can feel you _everywhere_.” 

“Fuck,” Arin growls and his other hand finds Dan’s hip, squeezing lightly. 

“Sp-Speaking of that, how about you move?” Dan asks. 

Arin pulls back slowly, not leaving Dan all the way, a little more than halfway before he’s pressing back in, filling Dan again. Dan shivers, his whole body trembling already, fingers white-knuckling the sheets. 

“I forgot how good this feels, holy _shit_ ,” Dan whimpers, “You’re already touching my prostate and you’re barely fucking me. God, Arin.” 

“Dan,” Arin moans and it makes it easier to roll his hips, to start a slow pace inside of Dan. 

Arin is going easy but Dan is moaning like he’s getting his brains fucked out. He’s loud and that’s something Arin loves. As a siren Dan has a voice that is beautiful, entrancing, and it’s no different now with him moaning Arin’s name like a song. 

Dan is sinfully tight and Arin has to pride himself on his sense of restraint because he’s sure any lesser man would be pounding the shit out of this tight little ass, but Arin keeps his thrusts shallow and slow, keeping his grip on Dan’s hips tight to keep him still, preventing him from fucking himself too far back onto Arin’s cock. 

Dan figures him out fast and he’s turning his head, hands in his hair, pushing it away so he can meet Arin’s eyes. His face is pink and his eyes are blown wide, so fucking beautiful, his lip red, and Arin is sure Dan’s scales are shining, glistening. 

“Want more.” 

“I forgot what a slut you become when I fuck you like this.” 

“S-Shut up,” Dan tries, but he moans, eyes fluttering when Arin thrusts just a fraction harder. 

Arin does speed up a little, giving Dan some satisfaction. His face is still turned to Arin, eyes screwed shut, his mouth hanging open as he pants. How is Arin supposed to last looking at _that_? He slides a paw down to Dan’s waist, he loves how big his paw looks compared to Dan’s narrow body, how the expanse of his hand can nearly hold Dan completely around the middle. 

Arin’s fingers slide over Dan’s belly and he thrusts harder, hard enough to make Dan’s body wobble on the bed, his knees sliding on the sheets but Arin’s hand on his waist keeps Dan from falling. Dan lets out a beautiful moan, his entire form vibrating in Arin’s grip. 

“ _Again_ ,” Dan says, breathless, whining. 

“Anything for you,” Arin growls and he repeats the moment, fucking into Dan hard enough that he knows he’s gotta be hitting Dan’s prostate dead-on, judging by the moan, he’s right. 

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan mewls. 

That heat sinks into Arin’s skin, pools in his stomach. Dan is so beautiful, Dan is _his_ and gorgeous and Arin loves him so fucking much, loves having him this way. He fucks Dan that same way, giving Dan what he wants and Dan writhes, lets out this half-sobs of absolute pleasure. It’s a fucking treat to see Dan fall apart like this, how he knows Arin will take care of him. 

“Arin, Arin, _Arin_!” Dan near shouts and then Dan trembles and he’s coming over the sheets, moaning and shaking under Arin’s hands. Arin can smell the tang of Dan’s come, palms soaking up the heat from Dan’s skin. Arin forces himself to go still, feeling Dan still clenching around him, panting with his orgasm. 

“Should I-” Arin begins but Dan is whining and shaking his head. 

“No, I-I can go more, just, one sec-”

“Dan-”

“I want you to come inside of me, Arin.” 

Arin moans, hands gripping Dan’s body a little tighter. 

For a moment they are quiet while Dan catches his breath and then he’s nodding, leaning back against Arin’s hands. 

“Let’s change positions,” Dan is muttering. 

Arin nods, and he knows their go-to’s, what Dan likes, what he himself likes, what’s easy. With the way Dan is leaning into him, it helps make the choice that much clearer. 

Arin wraps his hands easily around Dan’s middle and picks him up off the bed, never once leaving his body as Arin settles on his heels so he’s sitting mostly straight up and Dan is seated in his lap. Dan sighs and leans back so his backside presses against Arin’s furry chest. He watches with his heart soaring as Dan turns his face and presses his cheek into Arin’s fur, breathing and sighing shakily. With their new positon it’s Arin supporting Dan’s weight fully, an arm braced across Dan’s chest, the other at his hip and his cock fully seated inside of Dan’s ass, both of Dan’s hands are holding Arin’s one arm and he moans so prettily as Arin starts to rock up into him. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Arin says. 

Dan nods clumsily, “It’s not, it’s good, fuck.” 

Arin’s hand at Dan’s hip inches across Dan’s stomach, fingers pressing lightly at the smooth warm skin, skimming lower to brush the smattering of scales above his cock. Dan’s dick is just now beginning to twitch to life again and Arin is so fucking turned on to know that Dan loves that this much, loves being fucked by him enough that he’s getting hard for the second time already. 

Arin speeds up a little, the angle not ideal for getting the leverage he needs but it’s good, Dan still just as sinfully tight around him as before. A deep part of Arin has to admit he likes the size difference, likes feeling Dan small in his arms, feeling like he’s the only thing in the world that can protect Dan like this. He knows it isn’t true, but he likes to indulge it every now and again. 

Dan is moaning Arin’s name, eyes fluttering, head swimming and he nuzzles his cheek into Arin’s fur. 

“You came so fast,” Arin says, “No one even touched you. Is that how much you love me fucking you?” 

Dan nods, “I fucking love it. You always feel so _good_. Your cock is amazing, the fucking bumps always dragging at my skin, rubbing my insides, Arin, holy shit.” 

Arin moans, leans down as best he can and noses at the mop of Dan’s hair, breathing in his scent. Dan lifts his head, tilting up and Arin kisses him as best he can as he fucks him in his lap. It’s easy to move Dan on to his cock with the hand at his hip, controlling the speed and the depth and making sure Dan isn’t taking too much of him at once. 

“Do you know what you do to me?” Arin asks, “How much you turn me on, Dan?” 

Dan whimpers, teeth digging into his red bottom lip. Arin can see Dan is now fully hard, some kind of fucking perk of siren stamina. 

“You’re leaking again, already,” Arin muses, “You’re beautiful, Dan.” 

“You _are_ ,” Dan babbles, “So strong, so soft. I love you,” Dan says, “I love you so much.” 

Arin tugs down Dan a little harder than before and Dan moans, head tipping back. He’s full of affection and warmth and he’s so hard, so nearing his own edge of climax and that’s when he’s got to keep himself in check more than ever. The temptation to give into instinct and fuck blindly into the tight hole around him is strong, but Arin grits his teeth, keeps his speed steady as he fucks Dan. 

Dan’s hand leaves Arin’s arm and snakes down between his legs to touch at his cock. He hisses, must still be a little sensitive from coming once already. 

“Are you that close again already, baby?” 

Dan nods, “I never come so much as when you’re fucking me like this.” 

“I’m close too, Dan, _fuck_.” 

Dan whines, his other hand leaving Arin’s arm and reaching up, fingers tangling in the fur at the nape of Arin’s neck, urging him down so their mouths can meet. Arin kisses Dan carefully, losing his pace as Dan infiltrates his senses. Now, it’s just Arin holding Dan up by the arm braced around his chest, Arin’s hips rolling upwards sloppy and jerking, while they kiss and Dan strokes himself. 

Their kiss breaks and Dan murmurs against Arin’s lips, “I want you to come inside of me, please,” Dan whispers. 

Arin grunts, hands tightening around Dan as he fucks into him a little harder, focusing on getting himself to the end. Dan moans, melts into Arin’s body as his hand moves fast over his cock, slick, wet sounds filling the air, mingling with Arin’s deep growls and Dan’s sharp little noises. 

Arin feels his orgasm like a wave, on the cusp, tumbling over the rocks and crashing around him in a sudden waterfall. He pumps himself into Dan once, twice, before he lets out a half-roar as he comes deep inside of Dan. His hands pinning Dan to him so he can fill Dan up completely. 

Dan is panting, hand moving so fast over his cock. Arin is still recovering from his own orgasm when Dan comes for the second time, shooting thick white ropes over his fingers and chest. Dan sags in Arin’s arms and Arin takes the opportunity to cradle him, to press his wet pink nose against the back of Dan’s neck and drink in the scent of Dan’s skin as he catches his breath. 

They stay locked together for a few moments. Arin feeling Dan’s body still twitching around him, letting Dan come down, waiting until Dan finally starts to relax around him. Finally, and carefully Arin grips Dan’s body and slowly eases him off of his cock. Dan moans at the loss, but he clings to Arin as Arin moves to settle him down on his back on the bed. 

“I’ll be sore,” Dan says, running his clean hand through his hair, “But it was fucking worth it.” 

Arin laughs, settling himself down next to Dan on the huge bed, big enough that the two of them can completely avoid where they had soiled the sheets. Arin noses at Dan’s hands, nuzzling against him. Once he comes in his tiger form he becomes more affectionate, needier for touch. Dan pets his hand over Arin’s head, pushing the strands of hair that had slipped from his ponytail away from his face. He smiles softly at Arin, big brown eyes shining. 

“You feel better, Ar?” Dan asks, voice rough with strain, but soft with affection. 

Arin considers it. He really does. He feels clean and renewed in this good way, the previous negative haze that had clung to him has all but evaporated. All that he feels now is warm, sleepy. He feels all this love for Dan. He should feel more ashamed that all it took was a good fuck to straighten him out, but he knows it’s more than that, more emotions tied to it than that. Dan’s plan had worked like a charm, and the way he’s grinning smugly at Arin, a tiredness clinging to his eyes tells Arin that Dan knows he succeeded. 

“I do,” Arin says. He leans up and kisses Dan soft and small, “Thank you, Dan.” 

Dan winds arms around Arin’s thick neck.

“It was hardly an obligation. I love you, every single part of you, and I wanted you to see that.” 

“I love you too,” Arin says, overcome with emotion and embarrassed. He hides his face in the crook of Dan’s neck, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

Dan rubs at Arin’s neck, at his ears. 

“We should probably take a shower,” Dan mutters. 

“Can we just sleep first?” Arin asks, settling back on his side on the bed, feeling big and warm and content, curling into a half-ball, leaving the expanse of his side open for Dan, an invitation. 

Dan takes the offer and he settles against Arin’s warm and furry side as if Arin were one of the beanbags in the office. It doesn’t bother Arin, in fact, it calms him to feel Dan’s small form pressed against him. 

“A _cat_ nap?” Dan asks, and Arin can hear the laughter in his tone. 

Arin groans, “Did you really just do that?” 

Dan giggles, “Yep. You love it, I know it.” 

Arin sighs, lets his eyes close as a purr rolls through him. He does. So much, more than he could ever properly say, but he thinks maybe he doesn’t need to. Judging by the way Dan sinks into him, settles and sighs and trusts him, he thinks maybe Dan just knows.


End file.
